


fault

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: It was Riddhima's fault that she had come to expect more from Vansh.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 2





	fault

One month.

Since they last talked.

Since they last looked at each other.

Since they last stayed in the same room as each other.

It’s not like she hasn’t tried to make amends.

She has.

In little ways like making his favorite meals.

But they will go uneaten.

Or ironing, and laying out his clothes for the new day.

But they will be rejected.

She will be in the same room as him, and he’ll roll his eyes, and walk away.

If by mistake, she stood near his things, he would yell at her, and accuse her of spying on him.

Little by little.

With his every accusation.

With his every dismissal.

Riddhima chipped away.

She was guilty.

She won’t deny that.

She married him to spy on him after all.

But then she took a bullet for him, and her feelings changed.

She thought it was love.

But maybe it wasn’t.

Maybe it was just physical attraction.

Plain and simple.

And it must have been the same for him.

Lust.

Not love.

Never love.

It will never be love.

Her love was Kabir.

His love was Ragini.

For them?

Lies.

Suspicions.

Deception.

For him?

Anger.

Irritation.

Annoyance.

For her?

Broken.

Lonely.

Haunted.

It was her fault.

Looking for love where it was never promised.

It was her fault.

Expecting kindness, and compassion from a stranger.

It was her fault.

Wanting him to keep promises that he never made.

Zero words of love.

Million dreams woven.

Her fault.


End file.
